


Fiction Meets Reality

by ml101



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Rumbelle Christmas in July (Once Upon a Time), Rumbelle Christmas in July 2019 (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml101/pseuds/ml101
Summary: RCIJ 2019 for jackabelle73 (here and on tumblr)Prompt: A weekend in the countryRobert Gold needed to get away from the office. Belle French needed inspiration for her new book. Enter a vineyard, some very helpful family and friends -- and maybe Belle's new book might just mirror reality more than it is fiction.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jackabelle73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackabelle73/gifts).



> Hi jackabelle73,
> 
> Firstly, I am so sorry for not being able to send as many weekly anon messages as I had planned. I had lost track of time but I tried to make it up during the past few days.
> 
> Second, I am deeply honoured to be your RCIJ this 2019. I hope I did justice to your wonderful prompt. I had many scenarios when it came to the word 'country' but then I accidentally watched the Parent Trap and found myself wanting Belle and Rumple to spend a week in a place like that. (If you need a more visual look, the vineyard in the movie is what I imagined while writing this story.)
> 
> Hope it lives up to expectations!
> 
> -ml101 (wierdogal on tumblr)

Emma was double checking everything they had packed to make sure they hadn’t gone overboard. It was just a week’s vacation but she and Neal could go a bit out of hand when packing. It’s no help that Henry wanted to bring every new toy his grandfather had bought him for his most recent birthday.

The phone was ringing on the other side of the room and Emma sighed, giving up on staring at the big pile of luggage in an attempt to shrink them.

“Hel--” 

“Neal, I swear to everything in this universe I might actually kill your father if he doesn’t relax,” came the exasperated rant. “Is there any chance you might take him with you so we can all have a week’s peace.”

“The whole point of our vacation was peace, Regina,” came Emma’s reply. “Hello to you too, Regina. What’s Gold done now?”

“I think the more appropriate question is, what he hasn’t done,” replied Regina with a sigh. “Come on, Emma. Help me out here. I don’t want to actually kill the man but he’s being a real imp. I get the stress we’re all under -- but he doesn’t have to b-i-t-c-h about it.”

Emma raised an eyebrow. “You have Robyn at work?”

“Robyn and Roland, and I’m at home because your ever so pleasant father-in-law thinks we won’t get the grant for the foundation,” snorted Regina.

“Well he could have been your step-father--”

“No need for that reminder, Mrs. Gold,” emphasised Regina. “Just please try to talk to Neal.”

“Regina, I’m not having Gold tag-along--”

“Then ship him somewhere else,” said Regina. “The man’s a walking fuse bomb ready to explode with stress. A week away would do the old man some good.”

Emma knew her words rang true. Gold has been more on edge lately, one big reason was the foundation’s grant that he had been working on for who knows how long. It was a grant to modify libraries for public schools all over the country -- but the idea of libraries wasn’t a popular thing these days.

“I’ll talk to Neal about it,” began Emma, looking back at their bags and then around her home. “Maybe he could keep an eye on things here at the vineyard while we’re--”

“See? Exactly!” said Regina, eagerly jumping on her train of thought. “He might even meet someone and finally remove the stick up his--”

“Language Regina,” said Emma with a small chuckle. “I’ll talk to Neal. No promises though. This is Robert Gold we’re talking about.”

xXx

“Belle, you seriously need to calm down,” said Neal Gold as he looked over the person he was having lunch with, author Belle French.

“Calm? I’ll have you know Neal Baeden Gold,” began Belle as she glared at him over her laptop screen. “I am perfectly calm. I’m the model of perfectly calm -- shhh before I lose my train of thought.”

Neal rolled his eyes. She had said that half an hour ago when he apparently said something that spurred into an idea good for a book and here was Belle French now, typing away. Without a second thought, Neal pushed down the laptop screen much to the dismay of his friend.

“Hey!”

“Belle,” said Neal with a look. “Breathe. You don’t need to write a new book when you just released a new one last week.”

“But Gaston--”

“Screw that buffoon,” said Neal. “Pretty sure Merida’s already discrediting that tasteless critic with actual reliable reviews from other people.” Neal paused before taking a drink and turning to her once more. “Besides, pretty sure he’s just trying to get back at you because you dumped him. About damn time too.”

Belle was the one that rolled her eyes this time. “It was a conflict of ambition.”

“No, it was a gorilla dating Woolf,” said Neal as Belle gave an amused look. “What? I did pay attention when Emma and I took your elective on 20th Century Lit. But that’s not the point.”

“And that would be?”

“Gaston’s an idiot and I’m glad you finally found some sense,” said Neal as he raised a glass. “Though I am slightly offended that I found out three months after you ended things.”

“I had the book and the tour,” said Belle with a shrug. “And now I have a new--”

Neal took away the laptop in one smooth motion. “No way. You invited me to lunch, not the back of a laptop screen.”

“Come on, Neal,” whined Belle. “It’s not like there’s any other quiet place to write.”

“So you asked me to lunch to find a peaceful place to write?” asked Neal, feinting being offended as Belle glared at him. “You do know I’m technically an owner of a vineyard with many rooms and all the quiet you want.”

“Your dad’s still alive,’’ said Belle, the fight leaving her a little as Neal smiled, knowing he hit the right mark.

“Still sporting a crush, then?” teased Neal as Belle threw a pea at him. “Alright, alright, I’ll stop. But the whole point of this lunch was your idea and yet you’re the one working and not talking to me.”

Belle sighed and gave Neal an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, Neal. I’ve been getting carried away with writing--I used to do it to relax but now it seems more like a chore now. Editors hammering at me for the next manuscript--”

“Weren’t you the one that said a good story can’t be forced?” asked Neal. “If you’re just forcing the words out, then that won’t be a book by Belle French.”

“I know, I know,” began Belle as she looked around. “But what can I do? It’s not like I can just book a cabin in the woods or something and disappear for a week.”

“I don’t know about a cabin in the woods, and by the way I don’t think you’d survive a thriller like that,” said Neal with a smile, earning him yet another glare. “But like I said, I do have a house beside a vineyard.”

“Emma and Henry--”

“See, busy schedule, forget about everything else,” said Neal with a shake of his head. “We’re going on vacation for a week remember? That’s why I insisted we have lunch today.”

“Oh, right,” said Belle, blushing slightly. Neal had been adamant about that, stating the reason multiple times. How could she have forgotten that? Maybe she was too stressed with writing a new book--the idea of spending a week at a vineyard, being surrounded by the beauty of nature and the quiet, well it might just give her the right inspiration to write her next book.

xXx

“Emma I don’t--”

“Papa,” Gold cringed. Emma knew just when to push the right button and whenever she called him that, well Gold couldn’t say no to whatever comes next. “You’re driving people up the wall. I know Regina can be a headache sometimes--”

“Sometimes?”

“Most of the time, but she does really have your welfare in mind,” continued Emma giving him a look. “Besides, Neal and I would be at ease knowing the vineyard would be in good hands. Not that we don’t trust Mrs. Potts and the others, but with you here it’ll force Cogsworth and Lumiere to not bicker 24/7.”

“Trust me. If I’m there, they’ll find new things to bicker about and Mrs. Potts will just hit them over the head with a teapot.” said Gold as he turned to look out his office window. Emma tried not to smile, not knowing when her father-in-law would turn back to their video call. Robert Gold was a very stubborn man, infinitely more when he wanted to be.

“I’m just going to say it upfront, Papa,” began Emma, knowing her use of the term would slowly breakthrough the tough layer of Robert Gold. “You need a break. You’ve been working yourself sick with everything -- wasn’t you who told Neal to take a breather once in a while? Well, it’s our turn to tell you the same thing.”

Gold cringed as him words were used against him. He knew saying those to Neal would come back and haunt him. But it had been worth it knowing that now his son, daughter-in-law and grandson were set to leave for a proper one week vacation. They deserved it. Him on the other hand? He had a lot of work to do and he--

“I think the exact words you told Neal was ‘learn to delegate’,” continued Emma with a smile, that Gold would bet everything he owned looked more like his than Emma’s own parents.

“Alright, you win,” said Gold in surrender. “Just the week while you’re away. It’s been some time since I’ve been to the vineyard anyway. Might as well drink my share of wine.”

“We’ll see you tomorrow then,” said Emma with a wave as they ended the call just as she heard Neal come up the stairs. Those two really had the worse timing.

“Hey,” greeted Neal as he walked over to her and kissed her. “Were you talking to Papa?”

“Regina asked for reinforcements,” replied Emma. “Apparently your father’s been driving people crazy and stressing himself to the verge of a heart attack.”

Neal frowned. “I’ll call him later and ask what’s up. He really wants to push through with the foundation’s project. He’d finance it himself if he could but that would be just enough for half the country.”

“You can ask him about it tomorrow,” said Emma as she stood. “He’ll be staying here while we’re away.”

“What?!” asked Neal in surprise.

“Yeah,” began Emma in confusion. “I thought you’d like the idea. I mean he’s stressed and needs a quiet weekend. What better way than to stay at his childhood home?”

“I’m all for it, really,” began Neal after a moment and then he smiled which made Emma’s confusion skyrocket. “You know what, this might actually work out better than I anticipated.”

“Neal, what did you do?” asked Emma suspiciously, glaring at her husband.

“I had lunch with Belle today, remember?” began Neal as he took her hand and led her to the kitchen.

“Oh, yeah, how is she?” asked Emma. “I’m glad she finally ended things with Gaston.”

“Yeah and she’s stressed to release a new book because Gaston gave her a bad review,” said Neal. “Told her she needed a break and a quiet weekend--if you catch my drift.”

Emma’s eyes widened and then she punched him hard on the shoulder. “You should have called me, you idiot.”

“Before you hit me,” reasoned Neal, raising his arms in mock surrender. “Who was it that made it her life’s mission to set up my father and our tenant slash lit sub-professor?”

“That was when we were college kids who had nothing better to do,” said Emma, not showing her husband how impressed she was with the turn of events. “I don’t think--”

“Yeah and that smile on your face isn’t fooling anyone, Em,” replied Neal with a triumphant grin. “When Belle was so stressed after that disaster semester wherein her research adviser never attended one of his classes and Belle had to sub, you pushed for Papa having dinner with us every week just for him and Belle to talk.”

“Fine, fine, you win,” said Emma with an eye roll. “But a week here doesn’t spell happily ever after, Gold. We’ll have to think of something.”

“Good thing we have Lumiere,” said Neal with a wink. “And Mrs. Potts if things get out of hand.”

“Heaven forbid, Lumiere locks them in the wine cellar or something,” murmured Emma as she walked with her husband to find the household staff. “This is going to be an eventful week.”

“I’m just slightly peeved we won’t be here to witness it,” said Neal with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"It's great to see you again, Mr. Gold," greeted Lumiere as Gold got out of his car. "Welcome home."

"Good to be back, Lumiere," replied Gold with a small smile as he surveyed the area. He had grown up in Spinner's Vineyard when his father had all but left his son to his sisters, wanting to live a life of drugs, women and alcohol. Gold had tried to find out if he did have a few half-siblings running amok but his father had managed to make a mistake once, him. His aunts were glad to have him though and had even legally adopted him, raising him in the trade of spinning and winemaking.

It had been the first venture of Spinner Group of Companies and Gold found himself expanding to other trades as he easily found interest in everything. From antiques to finances, and most recently literature.

"Oh there's face I haven't seen for a long time," came an elderly voice and Gold fully smiled as he turned to see a short old lady walking towards him. "It's great to see you back home, Master Gold."

"Mrs. Potts how many times have I told you to stop calling me that," said Gold hugging his old nanny.

"Oh pish posh, you'll always be that little boy who taught me how to spin," said Mrs. Potts with a smile. "As much as we all love visiting your penthouse, it's always nice to see you back home."

"Yes, I do believe the phrase 'there's no place like home' is right on the dot," replied Gold as many of the old staff greeted him and got a few bags he had managed to pack.

"Well you didn't have to move to the big city," countered Neal as he went up and gave his father a hug. "You could have just stayed here."

"The two hour drive was killing me," replied Gold, returning his son's embrace. "You all packed and ready to leave an old man in peace?"

"Yeah, sure," replied Neal with a chuckle as he exchanged a wink with Lumiere. He led his father inside and was soon attacked by a cannonball shaped like a boy.

"Hey grandpa!" greeted Henry, hugging his grandfather tight. "You coming with us?"

"No buddy, grandpa is babysitting the house for us," replied Neal. "But he'll stay a couple more days when we get back, won't you Papa?"

Gold glared as his son flashed him a smug grin. Who knew his son was an emotional blackmailer? "Of course I'll be here when you get back, Henry. I still haven't heard the story of how your father fell off his horse."

Henry laughed as Neal rolled his eyes. "That was Emma's fault."

"No that was your fault for not paying attention," came the voice and all three Gold men turned just as Emma emerged from the corner. "Hey, Gold. Glad you could make it."

"What happened to Papa?" asked Gold with an amused look.

"I'm not about to abuse my secret weapon," replied Emma with a wink. "Come on, Henry. Let's leave your father and grandfather to their shoptalk. You still haven't decided which books you're going to leave behind."

"But mom!" whined Henry, trying to use his puppy eyes at his mother to no effect. "I thought I could bring any book I want."

"Yeah, any book, singular," corrected Emma. "Not your entire room."

Gold turned to Neal as soon as the other two were out of earshot. "That was low."

"Hey the more days you are away from the office, the better for me not being paranoid and thinking you'll have a heart attack."

"I'm not going to have a heart attack," said Gold with a roll of his eyes. "Regina's being dramatic."

"Either you die of a heart attack or Regina murders you," said Neal with a shrug, leading his father towards the den. "Both scenarios leave me fatherless, ergo you're staying here until you promise you won't drive every single employee we have insane."

Neal raised his hand as soon as his father opened his mouth to retort. "I know what the grants means to you, Papa. It's important to every one of us. But you won't help by giving us all a hard time."

Gold sighed and nodded his head. "I know, Bae. I just can't help but think it'll fall apart if I'm not on top of it."

"It won't, you just have to believe it won't," said Neal as they arrived at the den and Neal immediately proceeded to pour his father a drink. "You know what might help? Maybe if a famous author spoke up and lent her voice to the cause. She did study library science."

Neal smiled at the blush he predicted would be on his father's face as the other man sat down. "How is Ms. French? Didn't you have a lunch appointment yesterday?"

"Yes, how do you know?" asked Neal and Gold found his glass very interesting all of a sudden.

"You must have mentioned it in passing," replied Gold.

"I might have a couple of weeks ago, you remembered that?" asked Neal, the smile not leaving his face and his father just turned another shade of red darker. "Or you remembered because it was about Belle?"

"Well, yes," began Gold as he drained his glass. "Just finished reading her new book, I've always been a fan."

"Well, you can tell her that yourself," said Neal, pouring himself a drink, knowing what was coming next.

"Pardon?"

"She needed a quiet place for the week to find inspiration for her next book," explained Neal. "I offered her the house, maybe just around the same time Emma was convincing you."

"Bae!"

"Hey, in my defense, it happened right at the same time and-"

"I'm leaving," said Gold as he shot out of his chair and out the room but Neal was faster.

"Oh no you don't," said Neal, pushing his father back down on the chair. "You already promised Henry you'd be here when we get back."

"And I will be," argued Gold. "Just not while you're away."

"Papa," began Neal with a look that usually got him what he wanted with his old man. It's been working it's magic since he was seven. "It's a big house. You two know each other and need a quiet place away from everyone else. It's not like you're going to spend every minute trying to make things not awkward. For all we know, you'll be spinning or making wine and she'll be writing - not seeing each other."

But Neal knew better that avoiding Belle French was the last thing on his father's mind, more like trying not to make an utter fool of himself.

"She's ok with this?" asked Gold nervously, something Neal has never seen much on his father.

"Well she doesn't know," said Neal as Gold glared at him. "Hey, I just found out last night you were arriving today."

"Bae, I-"

"Come on Papa," began Neal, walking over to sit beside his father. "It's just a week, you need something besides work to occupy your mind and Belle needs inspiration. I see it as a win-win."

"Right, and this is not another one of yours and Emma's matchmaking," snorted Gold.

"Pardon?" asked Neal with a sly smile. "What was that Papa?"

Gold glared at his son as he stood and poured himself another drink. "Nothing. I'm sure Ms. French and I will have an uneventful week."

xXx

Belle arrived at the Spinner's Vineyard just as the clouds had taken over the earlier blue skies. There goes her hope for a sunny week at Neal's childhood home. She's been there a few times before, recently of course during Henry's birthday and many family parties before that, notable of course was Neal and Emma's wedding.

Who knew that the two people she shared an apartment with would end up being some of her closest friends? Neal and Emma were undergrads when she was on the final years of her masters, her previous flatmates had already graduated and Belle couldn't afford to keep the place by herself. What a stroke of luck it was when two people from the same town, ended up getting accepted in the same university and needed a place to stay? (Then again, their love story is quite something. Childhood friends to pinning from afar to finally getting a storybook ending.)

She parked her car and got out, hoping that the rain won't start until she was safely inside. She hurriedly got her bags and ran to the door. She was a little surprised that she hadn't seen any member of the staff by now. Usually Lumiere or Cogsworth would be the first in line to greet guests. She didn't pay much attention to their lack of appearance since she was more worried about the rain.

"Drats, my laptop," said Belle as she ran back towards her car. True enough, her laptop bag was on the back seat of her car. Just as her hand touched it, the clap of thunder pierced through the silence and soon enough, buckets of rain poured over her.

Belle wanted to swear but didn't have time so she grabbed the bag and all but ran towards the house. Just as she was to step to the bliss of a roof over her head someone chose that moment to appear right in front of her path and they both fell to the floor, the other person having amazing good reflexes as he or she managed to grab the bag before it hit the floor, shattering whatever draft she had been working on.

Belle groaned as she and the mysterious path blocker hit the ground. She had been at a panic with the rain and the thought of her fragile manuscript being lost that things weren't processing in her mind as quickly as she would have wanted - because her mind would have probably been ringing sirens that the person she had basically tackled to the ground was none other than-

"Are you alright, Ms. French?"

Belle's eyes sprang open, not even remembering when she had shut them to begin with and she turned her head to realize that she was on the floor, yes, but between the floor and her was a very handsome looking Scot that has never quite left her train of thought since being introduced to her as Neal's father.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Gold!" began Belle finally snapping out of her thoughts. "I was too focused on getting out of the rain that I-"

"It's no bother," replied Gold. "But might we continue this conversation when we're both dry and somewhat upright? Maybe even sitting comfortably with a nice cup of tea."

"Of course, of course," began Belle, springing to her feet, and offering him her hand, hoping with every fiber of her being that she wasn't blushing like an idiot. "I'm sorry, I must have interrupted something. Neal said-"

"You didn't interrupt anything," replied Gold with a smile. "I had wondered if you had arrived already. Lumiere was supposed to meet you upon your arrival and was supposed to inform me but he suddenly had something urgent-actual the entire staff seemed to have something urgent came up and I haven't seen a wink of them."

"I-you were waiting for me?" asked Belle in surprise.

"I'll show you to your room, Ms. French," said Gold with a bow. "Well I was supposed to be, but I think we could both use a couple of minutes and like I said, a good cup of tea before we begin our week away from the stress of city life."

Our? "That would be wonderful, Mr. Gold. Lead the way." Belle tried to put on a casual smile but her mind was working miles a minute. No, this couldn't be happening...

Neal had left her alone in a vineyard for a week with none other than Robert Gold, the man she'd probably been dreaming about since having been introduced so many years ago.

She did say she wanted to right inspiration for her next book, she just couldn't remember when she mentioned to Neal that she was writing a romance.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I'm surprised you're not drenched," began Gold as he poured the both of them a cup of tea at the kitchen. Belle sat by the kitchen island as Gold tidied up before standing opposite her.

"I ran," offered Belle, mentally slapping herself for such a stupid answer. Way to make an impression with the man you've wanted to kiss since even before Henry was born.

"I saw," replied Gold with smile, making Belle blush in embarrassment. "When I heard the tossing of luggage, I had thought I was being invaded by something."

Belle debated whether she preferred to be swallowed by the ground or have a bolt of lightning just end her misery. At least the last thing she saw would be those brown eyes…

"Right," began Gold, draining his cup and then placing her laptop bag on the kitchen island. "Let's see what damage we have here."

"Damage?" asked Belle in worry.

Gold smiled sadly. "The bag's a bit damp but hopefully your laptop is made of sterner stuff."

Belle paled as Gold took out the laptop and inspected it. "I dropped it."

"And I caught it," countered Gold with a smile. "I'm sure you have nothing to worry about, Ms. French."

Gold moved to stand beside her and opened the laptop, both relieved that it opened properly. "So besides being a bookworm, you're an IT wizard as well, Mr. Gold?"

"I'm a man of many talents, Ms. French," replied Gold with a smile. "Ok, looks like we're good to go here. But I'd suggest you back-up everything important to you somewhere, if you already have a cloud or an online drive. Just to be on the safe side."

Belle nodded just as she quickly opened her draft and sighed when everything seemed to be in working order, and her files were saved.

"Your welcome to use the den," began Gold as he poured himself another cup. "Quietest place in the entire household, even if Lumiere and Cogsworth are having their daily verbal duel."

"I wouldn't want to impose," began Belle, slightly regretting agreeing to Neal's proposal.

"No imposition whatsoever," replied Gold. "We might not even see each other that much. I'll be working at the sheep's farm and at the winery."

"Oh," began Belle, hoping her disappointment wasn't evident, then again she didn't want to embarrass herself any further. She could just go home but Mr. Gold might just think she didn't like his company, which was the total opposite. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Gold thought it over for a moment, "Might being the operative word. Not unless you prefer company, Ms. French. Although Bae-Neal, had mentioned you wanted some peace and quiet."

"Yes and no, honestly," began Belle, with a small smile. "I just really need inspiration. It's not that I have writer's block-it's just that the words feel like they are being forced on the page."

"Well maybe a new perspective with change that," replied Gold with a smile. "I know you've been here before, but I doubt you've enjoyed everything Spinner's Vineyard has to offer."

"That's certainly true," replied Belle, her smile brightening up slightly. "I don't think I have explored everything there is to explore here."

"Well, if you amiable to some company," began Gold as he drained his cup. "Let me know. I can give you the grand tour."

Belle nodded and was about to reply when the sound of thunder once again disrupted the comfortable silence, startling her that she dropped the cup she had been using.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," began Belle as she immediately kneeled down on the floor to pick up the cup.

"No matter," said Gold as he knelt down beside her to careful take the chipped part of the cup that had fallen. "Mind you not hurt yourself."

"Master Gold?" came a voice and both turned to see Mrs. Potts entering the kitchen. "Is everything alright?"

"Just a few drops of spilled tea, Mrs. Potts," began Gold with a smile. "We can manage."

"Oh we can manage that, Mr. Gold," said a new voice and soon enough Lumiere entered the kitchen with Cogsworth. "Welcome back, Ms. French. I'm sorry for not being present upon your arrival. We had to tend to some, well...you know-a few things that...erm-"

"A few chores around the villa," said Cogsworth, clearing his throat and glaring at Lumiere. He turned to Gold with an apologetic look. "I do hope you weren't inconvenienced Master Gold."

"No inconvenience, and how many times have I told you to stop calling me that," replied Gold with a smile. He turned to Belle. "Why don't I show you to the room you'll be using? I'm sure Mrs. Potts have things under control here."

"If you're sure," said Belle, looking guiltily at the chipped cup. "I can pay for that. It was my fault."

"Technically it was the thunder's fault," said Gold. "Don't worry, I know a guy. I can probably reimburse the damages to the cup."

Belle shook her head but smiled as Gold led her out of the kitchen and back to the living room to get her bags. He let her go on ahead before poking his head back in the kitchen just as Lumiere was about to throw the chipped cup and the broken piece to the thrash.

"Could you clean those and leave them at my office, Lumiere? Thank you." called Gold and even before any of the staff could react, he jogged over to catch up with Belle.

Lumiere raised an eyebrow at Cogsworth. "I do believe young Master Neal was mistaken. We don't need to meddle afterall."

xXx

Belle couldn't stop smiling as Robert Gold gave her the tour of the entire house. She had known it was Neal's childhood home. She didn't know that it was his father's childhood home as well.

"So you've owned this place since you were 18?" asked Belle as Gold led the way towards the library.

"Technically," replied Gold with a shrug. "My aunts, well technically adopted mothers, put my name on the deed. Said it was only proper since they were getting along with age."

"You must miss them terribly when you're here," began Belle in a low voice. "I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"Don't be and yes I do miss them," began Gold with a small smile. "But they would be glad to see young Henry grow up the same place their adopted son and grandson did."

"And be proud with everything you've accomplished," said Belle as Gold shrugged and pointed towards a door.

"Saved the best room for last," said Gold as he opened the double doors and Belle gasped. Never had she seen so many books in a person's private library.

"Now don't be too impressed," called out Gold as Belle looked around the room that seemed to be three floors high. "Most of the books here are about spinning and winemaking. A couple about farming, tending to sheep and horses and riding. Not much fiction."

"Not all books need to be fiction, Mr. Gold," replied Belle with a smile as she continued to eye the place. "I don't believe I've seen these many books in someone's private collection before."

"Well it's not just mine these days," said Gold, copying her action and looking around the room. "Emma has added her own collection and of course the dinosaur books in the corner are all Henry's."

Belle laughed as they continued to survey the room. "With such a gloomy weather outside, this room is very enticing."

"Well, what's not to like?" asked Gold, pointing towards the window seats. "Good book by the window, while the rain sings a melody outside." He grabbed a small table and placed it by the window. "A good cup of tea and maybe some biscuits on the side."

"Such accommodations, it's a wonder why no one is lining up at the door," replied Belle with a smile.

"Well, we only give the greatest of service to special guests madame," replied Gold with a wink as he bowed exaggeratedly. "I dare say with the rain and the travel, you deserve a break from writing, Ms. French."

"How can I possibly refuse such an offer?" replied Belle as Gold smiled and offered her his arm. "Any recommendations on what book to read?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Good morning, Mr. Gold," came the voice and Gold shielded his eyes from the light that was suddenly piercing through his eyelids. "Pretty sure Mrs. Potts has caught you here in the morning numerous times as a child."

Gold blinked sleepily at Lumiere who was smiling down at him and soon Gold remembered where he was. He must have fallen asleep while reading at the library. True enough as he turned his head, Gold saw Belle laying at the window seat, still fast asleep.

They had spent the previous day in the library, exchanging book recommendations and conversing about their own favorite novels in between reading. The skies hadn't cleared at all and they even took dinner at the library. Time must have gotten away from them both if they fell asleep.

"Skies have cleared for us today, sir," continued Lumiere. "Shall I have breakfast served in an hour here? Or would you be finally making use of the dinning hall?"

Gold glared at him as Lumiere just smiled back. "Dining hall, thank you Lumiere. I'll probably spend the day at the farm. Please make sure Ms. French is well taken care of."

"Hmm," came a voice and both men turned to see the woman in question rousing. "Someone say my name?" Belle finally straightened up and yawned. Upon opening her eyes, she must have remembered where she was and she blushed profoundly. "Oh dear, I can't believe we fell asleep here."

"I hope you didn't sleep too uncomfortably," began Gold as he stood from the armchair he had spent the night. "There goes the ace accommodations I was bragging about yesterday."

"Don't worry, I did," began Belle with a smile. "I just can't believe we didn't notice the time."

"Well the sound of raindrops must have lulled us to sleep," said Gold but Belle beamed up at him.

"Or maybe it was someone's beautiful voice as he read a Scottish lullaby," said Belle, making Gold blush.

Lumiere cleared his throat and suppressed a smile. "Breakfast will be served in the dining hall in an hour." He turned to Gold. "Will you be needing Sultan or Philippe for the day, Mr. Gold? I dare say the previous' day weather has cleared the skies and it'll be a good day as any to ride around the vineyard."

"Ride?" asked Belle, the term catching her attention.

"Sultan and Philippe are some of our friendliest horses, Ms. French," explained Lumiere with a smile. "I dare say with the many times you've been here, I don't believe you've seen the entire vineyard."

"I haven't," began Belle. "But I do know how to ride, I guess I'm just a little scared I might not find my way back."

"Unless you have a proper guide," said Gold. "I could show you around the vineyards, if you like? I know you have a deadline-"

"Oh it's more of a personal deadline, to be honest," said Belle, jumping at the opportunity. "I would love to see the entire vineyard if that's alright with you? I mean - I hope I'm not taking up your time."

"I did say if you weren't opposed to the idea of company, I'd gladly offer mine," said Gold with a smile. "I'm mostly here because Bae has made it perfectly clear I'm going to stress myself to a heart attack."

"Well if it helps with your health, I'll gladly join you in a ride around the lot," said Belle with a smile. "After breakfast then?"

"You're horses will be waiting," said Lumiere as he bowed slightly and left the room, already thinking of a million things that could go wrong or right in the day.

xXx

Gold groaned as he once again looked over his outfit. Was it the tenth time he changed his shirt? He sighed in frustration and ran a tired hand over his face. This was ridiculous. He was just showing a guest the vineyard. It wasn't like he hasn't done this sort of thing before.

He's showed Regina and her husband, Robin the place when they were looking for wedding venues. Same goes for David and Mary Margaret, Emma's parents. This was normal. Two people riding horses around a vineyard-there's no issue.

So why the hell did his face blush every time he thought of belle riding a horse alongside of him as they looked on the extraordinary view of his home?

Not to mention the goofy smile he keeps on wearing anytime he thinks about the night prior. Belle looked so beautiful as she talked animatedly about her favorite book, the surprisingly was in the library. ("I can't believe you have a copy of 'Her Handsome Hero'!").

It was no secret to his family that Gold had a small ("Yeah, keep telling yourself that Papa.") crush on the then graduate student who had rented Emma and Neal her spare rooms. Gold had vetoed the idea of them renting from someone when he could just buy any apartment they would want. But the two fresh high school graduates wanted to exercise their independence and so they found a place for themselves, without their parents meddling.

Gold had wanted to do a background check even but one look from Bae had stopped him. His son had been complaining then that Gold was suffocating him by being overprotective (which led to many arguments on their part) and so Gold had relented.

Imagine his surprise the first time Neal and Emma had invited him to dinner at their then place of residence and he met Belle French.

To say his heart skipped a beat was an understatement. There was just something about her that made Gold feel weak at the knees and make his entire world stop. Her beauty only equals her kindness and the only that tops all of that is her wisdom and love for books.

Belle was able to make him do things that he wouldn't offer to others. He would be the last person to suggest accompanying anyone around the vineyard, always preferring his solitude. And never in all his years would he share any personal details to just anyone...but Belle was different.

But why was Belle different anyway?

Gold shook his head and looked at himself in the mirror for the umpteenth time. This was ridiculous. He was just going to entertain a guess around his childhood home. Belle could even be considered a friend. Why was he making such a big deal out of this?

xXx

Belle tossed another outfit down on the bed and rummaged through her luggage. The first one was too formal, the next to flimsy. She needed a relaxed, neutral outfit.

She was glad she packed a few clothes for outdoor activities, given where she was staying. Heaven knows why she was making a big deal out of this. It was just a ride around the property. It's not like it was a date or anything, well maybe to Gold it was just him being accommodating. He must have offered to do the same thing to numerous people and Belle wasn't special. He was really just a very gracious host.

But Belle felt her heart soar when Gold offered to keep her company if ever she needed one. Neal must have told his father that Belle wanted a quiet place to write but in all honesty, Belle really just wanted to relax and have a week to herself.

She needed to stop forcing the words and look for proper inspiration before she could write another paragraph.

All thoughts about writing her next book were thrown out the window as soon as she realized she'll be staying in the same house for a week with Robert Gold. Why the hell hadn't Neal mentioned that? I mean Neal knew she had a crush on his father. ("I don't think crush is the right word, Belle.") He all but tossed that right back at her when she told him and Emma that she was dating Gaston Hunter. ("You replaced Gold with Gaston? Your taste in men really took a nosedive.")

What was she supposed to do anyway? Try and pursue a relationship with a man who pretty sure didn't so much as think of her existence every second of every day. (Not that she did the same with regards to Robert Gold...ok, maybe not every second of every day-more like every hour of every day.)

Life wasn't one of her books. Happy endings were a rare thing these days and there's no prince charming for everyone. Most people just make do with the next best thing -- being single and living a daring life.

Belle sighed once more and finally chose a shirt and looked at her reflection. Her breakfast must have grown cold by now and what a grand impression she must have made to the man of her dreams- no, man. Just man. Just a crush. It's not like there's ever anything that's going to happen between her and Robert Gold.

"Might as well enjoy every waking moment of this," whispered Belle as she straightened her shirt. It's not every day you get to spend a week in an amazing place with a man that makes your heart skip a beat every time he smiles your way.

Somewhat satisfied, she left her room at a run hoping to not seem too tardy to her very gracious (and handsome) host. Only for her to meet him at the living room.

"Hey," she greeted in surprise and amusement. "Looks like we both got lost track of time."

Gold smiled and blushed slightly, making Belle's heart skip another beat. "Got lost in a good book?"

"More like my luggage," replied Belle in all honesty. "You?"

"Just checking in at the office," replied Gold which wasn't exactly a lie. He had called Regina but the women basically told him that everything was oka nd he should get a life and ended the call without even Gold saying a word.

Belle raised an eyebrow at him. "Isn't that what you're supposed to be avoiding?"

"It's not like I gave anyone a heart attack or had the time to lecture," replied Gold with a shrug.

 _You're giving me heart problems right now,_ thought Belle as Gold offered her his arm as they headed for breakfast.

xXx

"Amazing," breathed Belle as Gold led her and Philippe to a small hill looking out over the many lands owned by the Gold family. "So that sheep farm over there is also owned by you?"

"Yes and no," replied Gold with a chuckle as Belle gave him a confused look. "Emma's father, David also grew up in a sheep farm and he's thinking of expanding. We're thinking of merging our assets and he'll contribute to Spinner's Threads."

"But that was your mothers first trade?" asked Belle, loving the chance of getting to know more about Neal's family (yup Neal, not exactly the man riding on the horse beside her).

"More like what they preferred to do," said Gold. "Their parents, my grandparents, were the winemakers but they passed on their skills to their children." He paused and winced. "Well to their daughters anyway."

"I'm sorry," began Belle with a disappointed look. "It wasn't my attention to bring up-"

"It's no matter," replied Gold with a sad smile. "Malcolm Gold led a high-paced life and he died doing what he loved, drinking."

"Kind of ironic, isn't it?" asked Belle, trying to lighten the mood. "His family's trade."

"My mothers acknowledged that too," replied Gold with a smile, making Belle smile in return and consider that a victory.

"You know," began Belle, looking over at the sheep farm. "I'm still amazed at how spinning works. It's an amazing art."

"I could show you if you like," began Gold, motioning with his hand towards the farm. "It's a quick ride from here and Mrs. Lucas is always nagging at me to eat her cooking whenever I'm home."

Belle thought about it for a moment before smiling and urging Philippe to gallop on. "Race you there then!"

Before Gold could register what was happening, Belle had a good head start over him. "That's cheating!"

"You snooze, you lose, Robert!"

Gold smiled as he went up and tried to catch up with her. It was the first time he had heard her use his name.

He liked the sound of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You should really teach spinning as some sort of activity," began Belle as they both led the horses back to the stable. "You are an amazing teacher and no wonder Neal and Henry like spinning so much."

"Maybe it's because they come from a family of spinners," replied Gold with a shrug, brushing away the compliment but the blush was on his face.

"It's another lesson or Granny's burgers that are making me want to plan another visit here," said Belle as she stroked Philippe's mane.

"You're always welcome to visit," replied Gold with a smile. "With how you put up with Emma and Bae throughout their university years, I'd say you're pretty much part of the family already."

Belle giggled as Gold led them back to the kitchen for some iced tea. "You sure I'm not taking up any valuable writing time?"

"It's a writer's philosophy to let the words flow," said Belle as they convened at the kitchen. "But I am getting a lot of inspiration."

Gold groaned. "I do hope I'm not going to be turned into a literary device."

Belle smiled. "Don't you want to be a book character?"

"Well, yes, but not the one that either gets killed in the first chapter or the one that only has a passing-"

"What about being the main character?" asked Belle with a smile. "I always try and base my characters somewhat on a real person. I want them to be human. They still make mistakes. They still feel emotions. Characters aren't just characters-"

"They're a person," finished Gold for her with a smile. "You mentioned that last night."

"I'm sorry, I ramble a lot when it comes to books," said Belle with an apologetic smile.

"Don't be," said Gold, offering her a glass of iced tea. "It's quite awe inspiring to be in the presence of someone passionate about something I'm also interested in."

His face fell a little as he mind wandered back to the current foundation project that still wasn;t funder completely. It wasn't that everyone was working to fund it, many people just thought that libraries were becoming obsolete and that they key to students learning is by giving them gadgets.

"Hey," began Belle, placing a hand over his. "I know where you've gone. Regina and the others have got you covered. You'll be able to fund the project and get libraries back on track."

Gold smiled at her as he clutched her hand. "Thank you." He let go of her hand to pour himself a glass of iced tea. "Libraries practically saved my life and I just want to return the favour in a sense."

"Why is that?" asked Belle.

"Well," began Gold, leaning towards the kitchen island to be closer to Belle. "Before my father finally dropped me off at my aunts, I was left to wander by myself and I always found myself staying way pass closing hours of the public library of the town where we were."

Gold paused to take a drink of iced tea. "I learned a lot from those times and found myself escaping my reality through the help of books."

Belle smiled, once again placing a hand over his. "I'm glad you found that. Not many children under the same circumstances would have."

"Me too," replied Gold.

xXx

Belle stared blankly at the document on her laptop. She couldn't spend every waking moment with Robert Gold how much she wanted to.

She knew she was madly and deeply in love with the man already and it was impossible to fall in love with the man even more-that was until he spoke of his own experience with books and Belle just knew no other man would ever measure up to Robert Gold.

Because what Robert said was exactly the same for her. Books had been escape from her own reality. She wanted other people to have that same experience as her, especially those who faced many hardships in their lives. Books were not just mere tools of knowledge. They were gateways to other worlds. Worlds were people could learn, not just about math, science and other things-but learn about life itself.

Belle dropped her head on to the desk. Why does the man have to be so perfect? Why does she have to have a crush on someone who was totally out of her league?

Well they did say, personal experience was the best inspiration for writing.

"Whoever said that must have never experienced something like this," mumbled Belle, a she brought her head up to look once more at the outline of her next book.

When Neal and Emma had graduated, Belle had all but let go of her crush back then. Putting it at the back of her mind. Oh the feeling of attraction was still there, but Belle had resigned herself that the man was too far out of reach and she was better off focusing on her career.

Then Gaston came into the picture and her somewhat fragile definition of a happy ending start to form once more. She had always wanted a family, a loving husband and brilliant children running around a house with a library and a backyard. Not in the same extravagance as the Gold home, but something like it.

But then everything just came crashing back to the surface, same as how she and Gold had come crashing down on the ground yesterday.

But he was a very successful man, a father and a grandfather. A man that had already lived his life and still living it to the fullest.

And she was just a writer sporting a broken heart for things that were never to come for her…

With resignation, Belle sat up straight and focused on her laptop. She started typing…

xXx

Gold was pacing in his office. He was being ridiculous. Why was he even entertaining the idea?

Because Belle was worth it.

Gold sighed and dropped into the nearest armchair. Yes, Belle was worth it.

Ever since he laid eyes on her, Robert knew there was just something about Belle French. Of course he's tracked record with women wasn't the best but Milah was a childhood friend and they knew that they just wanted to be friends-so Bae was more like a happy accident.

Cora was a happy mistake. Because at least Gold had learned from the experience. Learned quite a lot.

With new found courage, he sighed and stood. Tomorrow he was going to make his first move, asking the women permission to court her.

Call him old fashioned, call him a romantic-but his mothers raised him properly.

Belle already has his heart the minute their eyes met and he placed it on the chopping board with this. She may not return his feelings but Gold would rather have that versus spending the remainder of his life (how little that may be) asking what if.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Belle had pretty much sequestered herself to the den for the past two days, eating all her meals there and having only seen Mrs. Potts who always knocked and asked if she needed anything.

She had only left the den for the bathroom.

But even with an entire two days devoted to her book, the plot was just going around in circles. There was no development whatsoever with the lives of her characters and they were just dancing around each other, quite frankly, it was becoming aggravating.

By lunch time of the third day of her self-imposed isolation, she really wanted to throw her laptop off a cliff somewhere. Pretty sure she could find one in the vast property of Robert Gold.

She knew something (or rather someone) that could probably calm her nerves but seeing him would probably do more harm than good.

Her head shot up when she heard a knock on the door.

xXx

Gold sighed as he continued spinning. He was being ridiculous, again. But it was all probably his fault. He must have done or said something-something that had nipped his plans in the bud even before he was able to say anything to Belle about his intentions.

Now the woman had pretty much locked herself away from him. For three whole days.

He better start thinking about how he should apologize to Neal and Emma for whatever he had done to their friend. And about what he would say to Belle French once she actually faces him again (more like if she faces him again).

He had been replaying the first two days of their stay together trying to figure out what he could have said and done. But he always arrived at the same conclusion. He had no idea why.

At first he thought that maybe Belle had just found the right inspiration and the words were finally flowing her the author's brain to the manuscript...but did that really need three days of isolation?

"Bobby?" came a voice and Gold turned to see Mrs. Lucas giving him a confused look. "You know you only spin like that when something's troubling you."

"It's nothing Mrs. Lucas," replied Gold with a small smile. "Just thinking."

"Does it have to do with your houseguest?" asked Mrs. Lucas, sitting beside him on the bench by the spinning wheel. "Angela called to ask if you were hiding as well."

"I'm not hiding," came the defensive reply and Mrs. Lucas just gave him the look. Same look that she had given him when Cora had ended their personal relationship.

"There may not be any written documents, but I do consider myself a third your mother, Robert Gold," came the reply and Robert smiled. Mary Lucas was a childhood friend of his aunts and she also had a hand in raising him much like Angela Potts. "Now, what's wrong?"

Gold sighed and tied the thread he had been spinning to one side. "I'm trying to figure out what I did wrong."

"With regards to?"

Gold frowned. "You really want me to say it, don't you?"

"I'm not going to fully understand if you don't explain it properly," challenged Granny. "So?"

"Belle has locked herself away in the den back at home," began Gold. "She's been there for three days now."

"And you think it's because of something you've done or said?" asked Granny with a look.

"Well, we were having such a grand time the past two days prior," said Gold. "And then suddenly she won't come out of the den."

"Isn't she a writer?" asked Granny, remembering their little trip to the farm, three days prior. "Maybe she just found her train of thought."

"The thought has crossed my mind," said Gold with a sign. "But three days without even speaking to anyone besides saying yes or no to Mrs. Potts who kept asking if she needed anything? I mean it all looks like she's just-"

"She's not Cora, dear," began Granny which made Gold look at her sharply. "Let me guess, you were going to ask permission to court her when her self-imposed isolation started?"

Gold's eyes widened but then shook his head. "Am I really that predictable?"

"To the people who raised you, yes," replied Granny with a smile. "Angela has been worried about you. We both know how you always spin when you have something in your mind."

"Not to mention," continued Granny, her smile widening. "You two looked pretty cute together the other day. If I'm being honest, I don't think you anything to worry about with her not returning your feelings. It seems as though everything you feel about her is mutual."

"I doubt that given the past three days," replied Gold with a snort.

"Have you actually tried knocking on the door, Bobby?" asked Granny, with a look that pretty much said she already knew the answer to that question.

"Well, no but-"

"There you go then," said Granny, standing all of a sudden. "I will call Angela to expect you for a late lunch and that she should make a place for two."

"Mrs. Lucas, I don't-"

"You never know until your try, Bobby," replied Granny with a smile. "You took a shot with Cora Miller however disastrous that had been. At least you took it and learned from it." She paused to meet his eye. "I think Belle French is always worth a try, don't you?"

xXx

"Come in," called Belle, expecting Mrs. Potts once more to ask if she wanted to have lunch served here or at the dining hall.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," came the voice she's been dreading and missing at the same time. "I've hardly seen you for the past two and a half days.

Robert Gold hesitantly offered her a smile which she returned in full force. Oh she had missed that and how it made her heart swell. "I take it things are going well."

"Not exactly," replied Belle, standing up to motion with her hand that he could come in. Which was ridiculous because it was his house and not hers. "The characters are going around circles with each other and all I want to do is lock them somewhere and kiss already."

"Oh," replied Gold with a small smile. "I didn't know you were writing a romance this time."

"Time for a change of pace," replied Belle. "Though they are treasure hunting archeologists. Well one is anyway and the other one is a mere adventure museum curator who just got sucked into everything."

"Sounds thrilling, I'm hooked into it already," began Gold. A strange awkward silence fell on top before Gold cleared his throat. "I had Mrs. Potts set up two places for lunch at the dining hall. I figured you've been locked up here for quite some time. I hope I'm not imposing."

Belle bit her lip and looked at her laptop. It was either step away or throw the blasted thing to the fire with how frustrated she was with the current story. "Maybe a change of scenery could do me some good."

Bele closed her laptop and walked over to him. "I should apologize. I haven't been the most gracious guest."

"There's no need," began Gold with a smile. "You came here to write and not be badgered into looking at the entire property like some business owner."

"Still," began Belle as they headed to the dining area. "Me hiding away must have been-"

"So you were hiding?" asked Gold, swallowing the growing lump in his throat.

"Yes, well no, I mean not because of anyone, well maybe because of me," rambled on Belle, feeling herself blush. "It's not-could we forget I said that."

"Belle," began Gold stopping to meet her eye. "If I or anyone in this household have done something to upset you, please let me know so it won't happen again." He paused to let his words sink in. "I know you came here to have some peace and quiet to work but from what I gathered, you also came here to relax in a way that writing was your way of destressing before it became a chore."

"How does it that you always remember everything I say?" asked Belle with a smile. "It's nothing anyone had done but myself, I promise. I guess I just needed some alone time to get my thoughts in check."

"You sure? Because if you're-"

Belle stopped him by looping her arms with his. "I'm sure." She smiled and he smiled in return. "Now let's go. Mrs. Potts' cooking is not something to be kept waiting."

They walked arm in arm to the dining hall with Gold repeating a mantra is his head.

_Ask her._

"Do you think you can spare the rest of the afternoon and maybe even the entire night for a break?" asked Gold as they neared the dining hall. "I might have the right relaxing activity and maybe another try for a grand inspiration."

Belle raised an eyebrow in question as Gold smiled hesitantly.

"The nearby hill that was part of our land was donated to the city," explained Gold. "It'll be a city park where people could camp around the lake and is also open for hiking and other such activities."

"I was hoping to take a couple more trips to the lake before it becomes a public place," continued Gold as he opened the door to the dining hall. "I have all the equipment were going to need and you could borrow some hiking boots and clothes that we have for guests. That is if you are curious to see what the best thing about the lake is."

"I take it you're not going to tell me?" began Belle with an amused smile.

"I know you're an author, but I'm willing to bet that even you would agree that mere words will not be able to describe what you will see tonight," said Gold. "I was meaning to go up there tonight, if you're willing."

"Well," began Belle as Gold pulled out a chair for her to sit. "My curiosity is peaked. Yes, I'll join you."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Belle sat in silence as Gold drove the ATV that would be most closely described by the cars Belle had seen in action movies. It was like a modernized buggy. Or a modern version of the car in Parent Trap when Nick Parker brought the girls to their own camping trip.

"I really hope you're not driving me to my doom," said Belle finally after a few minutes of silence since they left the house.

"Wouldn't that be a great book," replied Gold without looking at her, but Belle knew he was smiling.

"Well, if I'm dead, who would write it?" asked Belle.

"I could under your name, might even sell more because it was by the great Belle French," said Gold, finally turning to look at her with that knee weakening smile. "Then again books usually have a good ending."

"You really not going to tell me what's so amazing about this lake?" asked Belle as he continued to drive.

"It can be accessed by this vehicle and we won't have to climb a mountain?" asked Gold.

"I thought there was a trail?"

"Well for more athletic individuals which I foresee, not us," said Gold with a shrug and a smile.

"Oh no, don't you think I can see right through you, Mr. Gold," replied Belle. "Pretty sure you're going to take Neal and Henry up there right before the opening."

"Nothing surely gets past you, Ms. French," replied Gold with a laugh.

"Belle," corrected Belle with a smile. "You already started calling me that."

"You started it," said Gold. "You already called me Robert too."

"What about Bobby?" teased Belle. "I heard Granny call you that the other day."

"Nickname, but you are welcome to call me that too," said Gold. _You're welcome to call me anything you want._

xXx

"Ok, it's a beautiful view," began Belle as they finished setting up camp and Gold was positioning wood for a bonfire once the sunsets. "But it's not meeting expectations."

"Ye of little faith," grumbled Gold as he sat back and observed his work. "That'll be a good fire once the sunsets." He turned towards the tents. "As much as I would want to wow you with my fishing skills, the lake has been declared a no fishing zone in preparation for the opening of the park."

Belle feigned a gasp. "Are we going to starve to death?"

"Dramatic," said Gold with an eye-roll. "Mrs. Potts has gladly packed us some food that will be heated by bonfire."

"Ok, so what are we supposed to do now?" asked Belle, not that she was bored or minded. The place exuded calm and serenity...she wanted to stay there forever.

"Ahh, well," began Gold as he went inside his tent and came out with a big leather box. "I managed to find this while looking through the house." He set the typewriter down by a wooden log already fashioned as a bench by the bonfire.

Belle's exclaimed in delight as she saw the well maintained piece of machinery. "This is amazing."

"Well you know my interest in antiques, especially working ones," said Gold as he got a rug and laid it down for them to sit own as they looked at the typewriter. "Care to have a go?"

"Do I?" said Belle as she promptly sat down and began typing her description of the lake. When she had finished to turn and look around, Gold turned the typewriter his way and began to write a new paragraph underneath what Belle had written.

"My, my Mr. Gold," teased Belle. "You truly are a man of many talents." She was quite impressed with his use of words and descriptions, heavens the man was truly perfect.

"I remember having this English class," began Gold with a smile. "Someone wrote started a story on a piece of paper and would then pass it to the next person who will write the continuation." He turned to her with a big smile. "Care to try?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

xXx

By the time they had wrapped up the story of a crocodile who was actually a man who was actually a legendary wizard -the sun had already begun to set and Belle's eyes widened once more at the colors of the sky and the land that danced before her.

"Wow," whispered Belle, standing from their position by the ready to be lit bonfire as the dance of orange of blue colored the sky. "Is this what you were trying to explain?"

"Actually it isn't," said Gold with a satisfied grin. "But it's an amazing site still." He turned to his watch. "Looks like time got away from us once more. We should probably prepare for dinner."

Belle nodded as Gold instructed her what to do and soon enough there was a steady fire going on and their food was on sticks being heated. Gold wrapped her in a big quilt he had brought, which to Belle seemed to be handmade.

"This looks amazing," said Belle as Gold offered her a stick with a hotdog on it.

"The food or…?" asked Gold with a smile.

"Both," replied Belle, nudging him with her shoulder. "But seriously, this looks handmade. Did you make it?"

"Bae and Henry did," replied Gold with a proud smile. "The first time they spun and knitted together. I was extremely proud and grateful."

"See, you are an excellent teacher," said Belle as Gold inspected their food and offered her some bread. "You could probably sell these at a good price seeing the effort put into making them."

"I'll think about it," said Gold as they ate. He turned up and smiled. "Ahh, looks like we are blessed with good weather."

"What-" Belle followed his gaze and gasped. Never in all her years did she a sky filled with stars as the one she was seeing currently. The night sky was filled and to her it felt like it was overwhelming.

"Exactly," said Gold with a smile. "Not to sound ungentleman-like, but I told you so. No words."

"You could have kept this," whispered Belle, standing up but her gaze still up at the night sky.

"I know," said Gold. "And the businessman in me would have had something turning into a steady profit."

"But?"

"But, the beauty of nature isn't something to be hoarded by businessmen who are only out to increase their wealth," said Gold. "The beauty of nature is meant to be shared to the people."

Belle couldn't figure out how it was possible to fall in love with a person even more but every second of every day she spent with Robert Gold...she was falling head over heels in love with the man even more with each new day.

She couldn't handle this anymore. It was rare for her to take a risk on things and it was high time she did. Do the brave thing and hopefully bravery will follow.

So without a second thought, she sat back down beside the man and captured Gold's lips with hers and her heart soared when Gold did not pull away. She savored the kiss until they finally had to pull apart to breathe.

"Wow," they said in unison, both apparently having closed their eyes and blinking open to give each other a smile.

"You know," began Gold, his smile widening. "I had this whole speech planned out about courting and all that-romantic declarations by the bonfire and beneath a star-lit sky. But you beat me to it."

"What?" asked Belle in surprise but a smile on her face. "You planned on courting me?"

"Yes," replied Gold with new found bravery. "I had initially planned it the first day of your self-imposed isolation but got cold feet. I had thought I had done something to offend you."

"I told you," replied Belle, snuggling closer to him. "It wasn't anything you did. It was all me."

Gold looked at her in concern and Belle sighed. "I thought that avoiding you was the answer. I had a crush on you since the time Neal and Emma had introduced us but I knew that you were way out of my league and that I should give up on a lost cause."

"Belle-"

"No," began Belle with a small smile. "I should have known better. You were being sweet and all I could think about was myself."

"It's very hard to think about others when the heart is on the line," began Gold with a smile. "I understand the hesitation. I hesitated myself. But I knew in my heart that the risk of getting my heart broken by you was worth it versus never trying at all."

How was it possible for this man to make her fall even more in love with him with each passing second?

Belle smiled and intertwined her hand with his, relishing the newfound closeness.

"So does this count as our first official date then?" asked Belle with a smile.

"I was hoping it would be," began Gold, turning back towards the two tents. "I could dismantle the other tent so we could share."

"My, my, Mr. Gold," teased Belle, finally wrapping the quilt around the two of them. "Aren't we so forward?"

"I've learned to always be forward with the things you want," began Gold as he wrapped an arm around her. "Besides, we're at a very beautiful lake with the skies lit with stars and a raging bonfire. No better way to consider a first date."

"Well as far as first dates are concerned," began Belle snuggling closer to him and relishing the closeness. "Real or fictional, this probably takes the cake."

"I aim to please, especially to the women I'm crazy in love with," said Gold without hesitation.

"Crazy in love with?" asked Belle in surprise, turning to him and Gold just smiled and shrugged.

"Yes," said Gold, suddenly standing and offering her a hand. "We've known each other long and ever since I've met you, I was already in love with you. I've wasted so much time and I hope to make up for it."

Belle didn't know how to reply with words, which she was unusually strong at. She did what she thought was the best response to such a declaration. She grabbed his shirt once more and dragged him for another kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Neal tossed Henry his bag as the other household staff carried the bags. Neal was a little surprised that his father was nowhere in sight, after all he had promised Henry that he would stay over a couple more days after they got back.

"Lumiere," called Neal as the last of the bags were carried into the house. "Where are my father and Belle?"

"Well," began Lumiereas he shared a look with Cogsworth. "They left for the lake two days ago."

"Two days ago?" asked Emma with a smile. "Way to go, Gold."

"As much as I have confidence in my old man," began Neal, looking towards the direction of the lake. "Shouldn't we send out a search party to be safe?"

"I'm sure they are perfectly alright," said Mrs. Potts with a smile. "I highly doubt your father would risk both their safety this long."

"Besides," added Lumiere with a smirk. "Pretty sure they're making up for lost time."

"Who's making up for lost time?" came the voice and everyone turned to see the ATV pull up with a very bright faced Robert Gold and Belle French.

"Glad you finally graced us with your presence," said Neal as he helped Belle out of the vehicle and Gold started clearing the bags.

"Yeah, your son was already about to send a search party," added Emma much to Neal's glare.

"Grandpa!" came the call and soon Henry was barreling towards his paternal grandfather, swallowing the other man with a hug. "You went to the lake without us?"

"Don't you worry, lad," began Gold with a laugh as he ruffled Henry's hair. "We can always go whenever you want."

"How about now?" asked Henry, earning him a look from his parents. "Maybe we could even ask Aunt Gina and Uncle Robin to come."

"Maybe after we settle down from our trip first, bud," began Neal.

"You haven't even shown your grandfather all the things you had us buy for me," said Emma and Henry quickly told his grandfather to come inside so he could show Gold everything he bought.

"Hey!" greeted Emma to Belle as the two women shared a hug. "How's the book coming along?"

"It had a rough patch at the start," said Belle. "Characters going round in circles but it's finally hit a turning point." Belle winked at Gold who smiled back at her, the gesture not going unnoticed to Neal.

"Are we still talking about the book or why you two disappeared to who knows where for two days," teased Neal, making Emma nudged him with her shoulder.

"We were at the lake," said Gold with an eye roll.

"I've been to the lake," countered Neal, grabbing a bag as they all headed inside. "There's nothing to do there but look at the sky. I would have thought you two would have been bored with just a day."

"There's a lot of things to do by the lake," countered Belle, finally walking over to Gold and taking his hand. "Especially inside closed tents."

Neal blushed and Emma roared with laughter. "You wanted details."

"I didn't ask for details!" exclaimed Neal, covering his ears and running inside as the other three laughed.

"Took you long enough," said Emma, hugging Belle once more and giving her father-in-law a pat on the back. "Neal and I had almost locked you in the apartment once but we both chickened out."

"I'm glad you didn't rethink the plan the past week," said Gold with a snort.

"Oh, we gave Lumiere our blessing to do it knowing that you two weren't going to make a move," said Emma. "Basically we gave them the blessing to trap you two anywhere just to get things moving."

"Ye of little faith," remarked Belle, sharing a look with Gold that made Emma smile. "What?"

"He is the one who always say that," remarked Emma with a knowing look. "Come on then, let's traumatize my husband even more."

Emma headed back inside as Belle and Gold turned to each other, Gold wrapping an arm around her shoulders as Belle clung to his side, her arm looping to his free one.

"Told you we should have stayed one more day," said Gold with a smile.

"Neal was already planning a search party," said Belle.

"Well maybe we could have thought of another scene to add to your book," said Gold with a mischievous look. "The heroes running in the forest, escaping from corrupt government officials tracking them down."

"Well," said Belle stopping to stand before him, taking his hands into hers. "I'm pretty sure we have all the time we need." She leaned forward to kiss him, the act slowly becoming a habit that they both didn't want to break. "All the time to think of more scenes to play out."

"For the book?"

Belle winked at him and all but grabbed his hand as Henry called for them. Gold laughed as he let himself be dragged into the house. This was certainly going to be a great new adventure.


End file.
